Don't be afraid of the dark, Jennifer
by laurenrules334
Summary: 11 year old Jennifer Jareau, is now living with her father and new stepmom, at an old mansion, in a small town. She hears noises and sees things that she can't explain, and she is getting creeped out. Little does she know, the things in the house are looking for their next prey and they think they've found her. Good luck surviving, Jennifer. *Based on "Don't be Afraid of the Dark"!
1. Chapter 1: A new house

**Hello everyone, I am finally back with a new story. I haven't been on and that is because i've been so busy with school, vacations projects, etc.. that I didn't have any time. I made this story, in honor of halloween, one of my favorite holidays of the year (second to xmas). **

**This story was inspired, and will be similar to _Don't be afraid of the Dark_, a movie with Bailee Madison. Basically its about this girl who lives with her dad and stepmom and discovers creepy creatures living down in her basement, all with one thing in mind... kill her.**

**So I hope you enjoy, and all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Criminal Minds or Don't be afraid of the Dark. __I asked for the rights for christmas... but it never happens:(_**

* * *

Hello, my name is Jennifer Jareau, 2 days ago, I was sent to live with my dad in, Hellington, Virginia. My mom said she couldn't handle my constant mood swings, how I wear dark colored clothes, or my personality; which consists of talking back, rolling my eyes, etc… I knew my dad since I was born, my parents divorced when I was 5. Until then, I only got cards on special occasions and the occasional phone call. So needless to say, I wasn't happy that I was sent halfway across the country, away from my perfect life, to live in a crappy, old, run-down city that has a population of 378. I hope I can survive it.

"There you are, Jenny!" My dad exclaimed while picking me up from the airport. He was always smiling and he looked handsome with his short, fluffy brown hair that feels like a kitten's fur, to his big, brown eyes and his muscular, toned body with a bird tattoo with my birthday on his neck.

"Hi, Dad." I hugged him with a solemn voice. When I noticed someone standing next to him, she was pretty. Crisp, even cut, dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, to her 1000 megawatt smile, to her brown eyes and he slender, skinny body. "Who is this?"

My dad just smiled, but talked in a softer voice, as if I was a 5 year old, "This is my new wife, Emily Prentiss-Hotchner."

If I wasn't that happy then, I was definitely pissed off now, "Dad, can I talk to you." I seethed through my teeth, while smiling.

"Of course, sweetie." He said, then kissed his new 'wife'.

We went into a secluded hallway that led to the bathrooms and the water fountains. "Why is she here? When were you going to tell me that you got married?! Why wasn't I at your wedding!" I screamed.

His mask fell off, and he looked extremely apologetic, "Jenny-bee," He used my old, _old_ nickname that I haven't had since I was 4.

I interrupted him, "Don't call me that."

He straightened, "Jennifer, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to make the trip all the way down here."

"That excuse was lame, dad." I crossed my arms.

"What do you want me to say Jenny? I loved your mom, but I found someone who I truly love and don't you want me to be happy?"

_Oh, _he was pulling _that_ card. "Really dad, you think I want you to be happy! Ever since you and mom got divorced, you barely even looked at me, I got the occasional card on my birthday! You made my life a living hell." This wasn't words an 11 year old should use, but it counted. "I was screaming for you to come home at night, and after that… you didn't even fight for custody! You just accepted it. I was in 3rd grade when I had to tell my class, that my dad _left_ me. So excuse me, if you think I want you to be happy, you made me miserable ever since _you _left." I ran out of breath, but I think that needed to be said.

My dad, who was strong, looked on the verge of tears, "Okay honey, I'm sorry. Now lets go home." He stated.

"My home is in California. This is my _temporary _one." I grumbled following him.

He didn't reply back.

When I met my new 'step-mom' she smiled sweetly at me, and offered her hand. I refused it and took my pink luggage running away from them.

They eventually found me and I got into their White Toyota Camry 2013 edition. It was a short drive back, and it felt like the longest minutes of my life.

When I opened the car door, my dad's house was _huge,_ and I don't mean like a 2 story house, I mean_ huge_. This one was a rectangle shape with some indents here and there. The windows were perfectly lined up in a straight line, with 2 rows. There was a cement patio with 2 columns hanging down from both sides of the entry way to the house. It was white and gray and looked, old. But, it made up for it with the freshly cut green grass and the flowers surrounding the whole entire house, with a garage on the side of it.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

My dad smiled, while my step-mom said, "Thank you, it was my family's. My grandparents lived here, my great, great grandparents lived her, and you get the story."

I cursed under my breath at her patronizing tone. "Home sweet home."

When I got in, I was instantly surrounded by cherry red floors and caramel colored walls in the square-shaped corridor. With many expensive paintings and some knick-knacks on the white, wooden table. To the right was a spiral staircase, the thin metal painted white embedded with little swirls.

I have got to admit, I was impressed. This house was beautiful.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jenny." My dad smiled, acting as if nothing had happened but he had some grief in his eyes. "Go upstairs, take a right, then the 3rd room on the left, that is your room."

I walked up the long stairs and wanting to find my room. The hallway had white walls with a wood outlines below it, there were pictures of leaves and flowers surrounding all of it. I looked into my room, and found my room already made.

It was a light, princess-colored pink, with a full size bed that had a smooth, white headboard. It had some light pink carpet to go along with it. There was a canopy surrounding it. To the right of the wall was a white bookshelf with a beautiful ceramic merry-go-round that sang you songs. I loved it.

I sat down on my bed and looked around my room. I opened my ipod and listened to some music. I checked the time, it was 7:50. I had an extreme case of jetlag so I was pretty tired. I changed into my pajamas, brushing my long, blonde hair that cascaded down to the middle of my back, it rippling like water in the wind of the fan. I tucked myself in, saying a prayer to god.

_Dear god, please make me enjoy it here._

I swear when I went to sleep, I heard someone whisper, "_She's here_."

* * *

**Should I finish it? Yes, or no.**

**So this is chapter 1, I promise it will get better, I just had to set the story line. Wait like 2 more chapters and I promise you'll get some action! I also vow, to not abandon this one, like I did with my other stories. I already have the first 3 chapters done.**

**Enjoy, Lauren.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new person

**Okay, thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts and so on! I hope this chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... but I wish I did.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming down my face, looking at little dust particles that looked like little specks of diamonds. I looked around, and suddenly remembered where I was.

I was at my dads house, living with a new mom, and somewhere in a small town.

"Honey, breakfast is ready." My dad yelled from downstairs. "Its your favorite." I could hear him smiling.

I grumbled and got out of bed, slipping on my robe and heading downstairs putting my hair in a messy bun.

The kitchen was majestic. It had shiny, marbled tiles filling the whole floor. All the appliances were stainless steel and sparkly.

I was going to get my breakfast when, my step mom decided to but in, "Jennifer, the robe isn't appropriate for eating breakfast. Go take shower and put some clothes on." She said in a demanding voice.

I looked at my dad for helped, but he just agreed, "Honey, Emily is right. Pajamas is not a proper breakfast outfit."

I wanted to punch him in the parts where it hurts and stick a broomstick up his- I stopped myself before I decided to swear more.

I went up to my room, took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I raced down the stairs hoping that my breakfast wasn't cold.

It was, and to make it worse.

My step mom was smiling.

I grabbed my pancakes, totally ignoring my parents and sat at the table thinking about my life.

I was just done eating breakfast when my dad said, "I'm leaving for work! Be back at 9. I love you Jenny." He said sincerely.

I gave him a small smile and went up into my room. To ignore my step mom.

I rummaged through my staircase, when I thought I heard someone whispering, _"Come here. This is her."_ I dropped my clothes and looked around the room, I didn't find anything.

I continued getting change and went to discover the rest of the house.

I went downstairs and went out the back door. I was led to about half and acre of bright, green grass with trees and flowers everywhere. It looked like I was in some fairytale. I slowly walked out admiring the sun in my face_. _I spun a little bit, enjoying this freedom. I decided to discover some more.

I followed the all the way to the backyard, passing by trees and flowers all lined up in a perfect row on both sides. I walked for a couple of minutes when I got to this huge patch of land that had yellow daisy's surrounding it and a stone bench in the middle right next to a birdbath.

I admired it and sat down at the bench listening to the birds chirping. I closed my eyes and decided I would go here, whenever my life got to hectic at home.

Once I was done sitting, I decided to see what else was around here. _This house was filled with a bunch of mysteries_, I thought to myself.

When I walked a little more there was a bunch of bushes crowding a small space. I decided to go through the bushes to see what they were hiding.

I saw a flexi-glass dome and I looked inside it and it looked like an old warehouse. There was a desk, a fireplace, and some tools.

In other words, it was scary.

I was deciding to go back to my room when suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes and someone grabbed me. I screamed really loud but he put his hand over my mouth.

I bit him, and when that didn't work, I kicked him, but he just set me down on the bench and said cryptically, "You don't want to go there little one. Go back to your mom's its not safe. They'll get you." He murmured, "Just like they got me."

I panicked, "What do you mean? Who are they? Why is it not safe?" But once I was done, he mysteriously disappeared. I looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found.

Since I was scared enough for one day, I raced back into the sanctuary of my summer home. Once I got in, I bumped into someone.

It was my step mom and believe it or not, she looked worried. "Wow Jennifer, are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost."

I nodded my head, quickly said "I'm sorry." And raced up the stairs when I decided to ask her a question that I didn't know if I wanted the answer to,

"Emily."

"Yes."

"Is there anyone else living here, except you and dad. Like maybe a old man."

She froze for a minute, but then composed herself, "Of course. We have a landscaper named Bobby, he is old. That's probably who you saw, and you said you were outside did you see anything?"

"I don't know." Honestly, I didn't like sharing what I saw to someone who probably thought I was crazy.

"Okay, just be careful. This is a big house with a big yard, and your dad would _kill_ me if anything happened to you. Now, I'm going to be at the store. Matilida, our maid is going to be here." She said then went out the door.

Matilida seemed nice enough, she was small and old with curly gray hair but bright gray eyes that looked stormy. I decided to go up to my room and get out my laptop.

I opened it, and you needed a password to connect to the internet, so I decided to go downstairs to get Matilda.

She was in the study, dusting my dads fireplace, "Sorry to interrupt, but do you know the wi-fi password?" I asked cautiously.

She looked surprised, "Of course honey. Let me get it." She said, then rushed out of the room like I was poison.

'Looks like no one likes me' I murmured to myself. When I heard someone reply,

"_We like you. We like you very much."_ This was the third time I heard those voices and decided to investigate where they were coming from. I looked around my dads study, which wasn't big and heard murmuring by the fireplace.

"Hello." I asked, "Can anyone hear me?"

The voices replied, _"We can hear you! We can hear you!"_ they kept repeating it like a mantra.

Curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "What are your names?"

"_We don't have names. But we like you, come and play with us." _There voice sounded like a snake talking in those movies.

I literally thought I should check myself into a mental hospital, because I was talking to voices. I was just about to reply when she came back, "Here you are honey. This is the password." She gave me the piece of paper, "Have fun."

I said my thanks and looked up the symptoms of schizophrenia. Because I was certain that I have it. I looked up it and decided that I didn't have any other symptoms, so I just decided to ignore them and get take a long, long, nap.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Lauren.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new disaster

**Wow! Thank you so much to all the responses this story is getting! I love each and everyone of you. **

**So now, we finally get some action with the voices Jennifer keeps hearing. (I promise, she will see them very soon.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except this story :(**

* * *

I woke up to some voices, that I kept hearing, _"We can see you! You have to wake up so you can see us!" _I honestly had no clue how they could see me, since I couldn't see them.

I threw a pillow on the ground groaning, "Shut up."

"_We don't want to shut up, we want you to come play with us."_

I decided to humor them, _:_"Why?"

"_Because, you can hear us… no one could ever hear us because they don't believe….."_

I interrupted their ghostly words, "Believe what?"

"_You believe in ghosts and the supernatural, you aren't like the rest of them."_

"The rest of what?"

"_Children, many children lived here, but none of them as special as you."_

I was sick at talking to these voices, "If you want me to be your friend, come out and let me see you."

They growled, _"We don't let people see us, we are hideous."_

"I'm sure your not that bad? What do you have? Like 3 heads." I joked.

"_Your funny. We like that, now please come and play with us."_

I thought about it for a minute, since I was lonely, but I didn't want to associate with whatever this was. "I don't want to play! Just leave me alone!" I paused, "Or I will leave!"

They gasped, _"You can't leave, then we can not talk to anyone."_

"Shut the crap up!" I screamed, and then I couldn't hear them anymore.

"_Were sorry."_ I heard.

Apparently when I screamed, it raised concerned for Matilda, because she came rushing into the room. "Jennifer, you alright?"

I blushed, "Yes, I am fine. Just tired…. I guess."

She seemed to not buy the excuse, "Alright. If you ever want anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. And trust me, I've seen many stuff in my years." She added then decided to leave me alone.

I decided to keep an eye on her. For now, I would go downstairs and watch some TV.

I went downstairs to watch some reruns of _Full House_*, and in the middle of the episode, I started hearing those voices again, _"Come here, Jennifer. Come play with us."_

I kept thinking about it; part out of curiosity, but mainly because of how lonely I am. 'Maybe these things will understand me' I thought to myself.

But little red flags went off in my head telling me not to do it, and that it was a bad idea.

I listened to my head, and decided to ignore them.

They seemed to caught on, _"Okay then Jennifer. You'll come play with us soon."_

I ignored them, thinking nothing will happen.

Boy, if I knew what was coming, I would of played with them.

It was around 8:00 when my dad came home. He opened the door and greeted me with several shopping bags.

"Hey honey, I got off work early so I went to the shop and bought you some outfits."

I gawked, he had at least 3 bags with really expensive brands, "Thank dad." I smiled, and that seemed to make it worth it.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie. Now why don't you try these on?"

"Yes dad." I smiled, then raced up into my room changing into my outfit.

First, my dad got me some Miss-me jeans with brown Uggs and a silver sequin tank top. The I next outfit was a bright pink, fluffy skirt with a light pink t-shirt with several accessories. I loved them all.

I started changing into my next outfit, when I heard the voices again, _"Your pretty, we like clothes. Come play with us."_

I looked where they were coming from, apparently it was an old fireplace in my room, so I shut the glass thing, hoping them to get the message, "I don't want to play with you!" I screamed.

"_You will. You will come play with us, were lonely… Yeah Lonely… just like you."_

I decided to ignore them and go downstairs to see what my dad was cooking for dinner.

"Hi sweetie, I made your favorite! Parmesan Chicken with some fried rice."

"Thank you, dad." I smiled, then asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? Is this to make up for all the years you ignored me?"

My dad was fidgeting, "don't lie to me dad."

He seemed defeated and sat down across from me, "I guess so. It's just that I regret not being in your life more. When we first had you, I was in love, that I had something that was mine. You were an adorable baby, and sometimes I wish I could have been there for your other birthdays or Christmas. But you know your mom, she won full custody. So I kind of fell guilty." He admitted.

I was very forgiving, "Thanks dad, it'll take me a while to get use to everything, but I think I can make this work for the summer."

"There's my girl!" He kissed the top of my head, then went back to greet his wife.

When Emily( I didn't fell like calling her "mom" yet) came in, I ignored her and went back to eating my dinner.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" My dad giggled, like actually giggled.

"It was good, honey." They kissed for a long time, when my dad pulled back, "We can't do this here, we have a child."

Emily gave me a glare, but I ignored it, "You know what? I'm going to enjoy this dinner up in my room, so you guys can continue what you guys were doing. Don't worry I'll listen to my I-pod."

My dad looked flabbergasted, "How do you know all about this stuff, sweetie?"

"Easy, I watch TV and movies." I smiled then went up into my room.

I heard my dad whisper, "Not my little girl anymore." I smiled.

When I was in my room, I came back to find it destroyed. My clothes were splattered all around my floor and the knick-knacks on my shelf were all broken. I screamed.

Everyone came up and saw the disaster, "Jennifer, what did you do?" My dad asked.

"I didn't do anything daddy.. I swear." I squeaked.

"Then explain, how everything is messed up and you were the only one here?"

"I…I don't know." I had a feeling who did it, but I didn't want to get in more trouble by making up some excuse.

My dad seemed to soften, "Sweetie, its okay if you did it, I won't get that mad. Alright? Now will you clean this up, I'll help you."

I nodded, and my dad helped me clean up my room, and was going to get me some new toys and stuff, "Go to bed, Honey. I'll be in our room, if you need anything." He kissed the top of my head, and shut my door.

I went to the fireplace and whispered loudly, "What the hell was that for?"

"_We had too. We want you to play with us. We have many fun things."_ The voices echoed.

"If you want me to be your 'friend' then don't make me get in trouble!" I screamed.

"_Were sorry, but we can't stop until you come play with us." _

"Forget it! Call me done!" I screamed then slammed the fireplace cover loudly.

I cried silently into my pillow, wishing that I could leave.

"_We're very sorry, Jennifer." _They said, and I just ignored them. Hoping they would leave me alone.

* * *

**Hope you like were I am going with this story, if you don't, just leave me a review and tell me what I can do better.**

**Also, if you have any ideas you would like, or some more characters let me know! Because, i want you guys to be happy with this story.**

***I don't own Full House, except the first 3 seasons.**


	4. Chapter 4: A new mystery

**Thank you so much for everything you guys have done! I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Also Parker, Emily kind of knows about the stuff, because she lived in the house when she was little, and saw some stuff. But, she thinks that they were part of her imagination, yet she is kind of suspicious.**

**Also, I decided to go kind of an odd route, that I don't know if it fits in or not. But I want this to be kind of like a mystery with real life people, to make it kind of like Criminal Minds.**

**So I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas, please let me know(:**

**Thanks, Lauren.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

When I woke up again in the morning, I expected something in my room to be destroyed or something misplaced.

Everything was the same. So I sighed and got out of bed, taking a shower then running a brush through my hair and teeth, before I went down for breakfast.

When I got down, my 'parents' totally forgot about what happened last night. So I ate my cereal in peace then decided to explore the house some more, (only inside, because nothing bad could happen there.)

My dad left for work, while my step mom decided to stay in, getting ready for her yoga class she was hosting.

"Bye sweetie! Love you." My dad called out, I waved him goodbye.

I was going to the hall when my step mom talked to me, "Jennifer, can I please see you for a minute?"

I stopped and cautiously walked to her, "Did I do something wrong, Emily?"

Her face softened, "No, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just saying if you're going to explore the house, be safe."

"Why? "And how did you know, I was going to explore?" I asked.

She shook her head, " Because I know you also, like I said, before. This is a big house, and your dad would kill me if I let anything happen to you. And also, I would feel bad too. So just promise me you'll be safe."

Her voice was so tender and sincere that this was the first time, I actually saw the real Emily.

"I promise, Emily." I smiled, then added, "I promise not to interrupt your yoga session."

"You can only interrupt if something really bad is happening, alright?"

"Okay. But what can happen?"

"Just stuff, sweetie. Nothing you have to worry about, go have fun."

"Alright, and Emily."

"Yes" She turned her head.

"Is there a basement?"

"No, honey." She smiled.

Then I added 'thanks' and she walked off.

So after she left, I went to the hall to look at all the rooms. There were 4 rooms on each side, all alternating. I went in the one closest to my room, and found out that it was a bathroom. With a Jacuzzi bath and a sink with a pink, flower shower curtain with pink towels and rugs everywhere.

I had a feeling this was my second bathroom, since I already had one in my room. I checked the next one, and it was empty. Nothing but a white wall and wood floors.

The next one was a storage closet with towels and linen folded neatly, and several unpacked boxes.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to open one.

The one I opened was a square but had _Handle with Care: Contents important._

I used my key on my keychain to open the tape that was sealed on it, once I opened it. I realized that it was a old cotton candy maker, that looked about 25 years old.

"I wonder why Emily never opened this stuff." I murmured.

"_Because, it is not hers." _The voices said.

"What do you mean?"

"_They aren't hers. They are someone else's who disappeared."_

"Who?"

"_Can't tell. It will scare you off and you wont want to play with us."_

"I wasn't going to play with you anyways, so cut the crap, and who was the person?"

"_A kid, around your age. And the person who took her, we can't say because you'll be scared."_

"WHO!" I screamed.

"_Can't tell. But if you come and play with us… we'll tell you!"_

"Never mind! I'll figure it out myself." I murmured leaving the room and slamming the door.

I vowed that I would find the mystery to this house. After I checked the other rooms. The next one I saw looked like a kids room. It was a bright yellow with flowers decals everywhere and many bookshelves. I went in, and right above the bed was a name, _Elena_.

I wondered if this was the girl who disappeared. I closed the door, already feeling like an intruder.

I went to the next side, and the other one was my dads study. The next one was an empty room with a couple of boxes in the middle, but other than that, it was blank. Nothing except gray walls and wooden floors.

I walked in, making sure I still had service on my I-phone (I did) and discovered what was in this room.

I know, you might call me stupid, but I am 11 and I was curious.

I looked around, knocking on the walls (Something I saw on a TV show), and then decided to see what was in the box.

Since it was already opened, I opened it.

Nothing was in the box, absolutely nothing. It was blank.

I wondered what was inside, but decided to go check out the next room.

The final room, the last door on the left, was locked. I wanted to unlock it, but I had no luck.

I didn't want to get in trouble for asking, so I grabbed a bobby pin out of my hair (thank god) and decided to pick the lock.

I couldn't do it. So I just kicked the door and went back into my room. Looking at how to unlock doors.

When I was the comfort of my room, I went on Bing and looked up, **How to pick a lock.**

I got plenty of searches, and one specifically. I favorited that page and then looked up **Disappearance in Hellington, Virginia.**

I got a couple search results, and found a really old news article.

**11 year old missing. Connected to 2 other disappearances.**

_11 year old, Elena Prentiss, was officially considered missing as of November 2, 1987._

_Her parents last saw her asleep in her room. When they came back from a nice evening out, they found her room was destroyed with no sign of her. The police questioned the family, particularly her 8 year old sister, Emily Prentiss, since she had anger management issues and was the last one to see her alive. Fortunately she had a solid alibi by a gas station camera putting her there at the time of Elena's disappearance._

_The chief of police, Deputy Michael Western said, "This is a sad time for all the people of Hellington. This is the third unexplained disappearance and we vow that we will try our best to bring her home safe and sound." _

_Elena's disappearance wasn't the only unexplained mystery in the house. There were 2 other children that mysteriously disappeared, Rachel Summers, 10; and, Nicole Olsen, 11. They were never found._

_We hope that she doesn't hold the same fate, as the rest of the children who are missing. Because she is truly awesome._

_Michaela Michelle, November 17__th__, 1987._

I covered my mouth to hold in a huge gasp. I was shocked, My step moms sister was taken from her room, 25 years ago. I wondered if she had horrible memories in this house, why she decided to stay here.

It didn't seem appropriate to ask her, but I was very curious. So I looked up the other disappearances.

I came across one about Rachel Summers, she was taken the summer of 1977. I clicked on the article.

**10 year old girl missing in Hellington, Virginia.**

_It was reported by Hellington police that 10 year old, Rachel Summers, was taken from her home on July 6. Her parents were going to a movie, leaving her with a babysitter. When they came home, they found the babysitter on the floor with her clothes ripped, and their daughter missing._

"_We miss her so much." David Summers, father of Rachel said, "We hope to bring her home safe. Because we aren't complete without her."_

_The police questioned the babysitter, all she said was, "Creatures gray and ugly came out and took her, I tried to defend her. But I couldn't." After she said this, she firmly believed that little creatures in this house took her. A psychologist said that it was normal for her to have these delusions. She kept believing it, that her parents decided to put her in Hellington Mental Hospital._

_She hasn't been released since._

"_We hope to bring her home safe back to her loving family." Deputy, Michael Myers said._

_Michaela Michelle, July 20__th__, 1977._

I had to close my laptop because they showed pictures of the babysitter and she was on the living room floor, her shirt all covered with blood and scratches in it. I couldn't look at it anymore, and threw up in her bathroom.

I was scared that I would share the same fate as the 2 other children, and I decided that I liked living too much. I wanted to look up the babysitter, but they never gave her name. I wondered that the voices she was hearing were part of the disappearances. I decided that I was crazy. But I promised that I wouldn't talk to the voices, since I had a suspicion.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter, it isn't as good as some of my other ones, and you might be confused, but I promise you'll figure out who is behind the disappearances.**

**I only did this because, my neighbor wanted this in here, and she is awesome! So I hope you like where I am going. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Lauren.**


	5. Chapter 5: A new (and old) room

**Hello! Sorry for making you wait, but my life is super busy.. hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't-and will never-own Criminal Minds... if I did.. we would see more Hotch/JJ scenes... (sorry, if you don't like them), but I like all the other couples too.**

* * *

I went downstairs, to see if my dad got back from work yet.

He didn't. I honestly had no clue what to do. I couldn't drive, I didn't want to ask my step mom to take me anywhere since we were already on okay terms, and I didn't know anyone else.

I went into my dad's second office, downstairs. It had wooden floors and a olive green color painted the walls. There was a huge, wooden desk in the middle with a black swirly chair and on his desk was a picture.

It was the summer of '05 and my mother and father, and I, were at a local park. It was a picture of her dad lifting her up, trying to catch a butterfly. I smiled, and wiped a tear from her eye. Wishing that I could go back and relive that moment.

Another picture was one of him and my step mom's wedding picture. She wore a sweetheart, cream-colored dress with a Cinderella like bottom caked with sparkles. My dad wore a clean, crisp, black suit with a white tie.

I sat on his chair, wondering how it felt to have a big house, but only a wife to share it with. A little part of me wished that I was here to share the happy moments with my dad, the wedding, kissing, him reading me a bedtime story. It was wonderful!

"_See, your lonely! Come play with us!" _The voices cheered.

"If I come visit you, or just _see_ you, would you shut up and leave me alone."

"_Most likely.."_

"Seriously, would you shut up."

"_Sure, why not." _The voices growled.

I knew that wasn't a promise, so I just ignored them.

I walked around this house in 2 days, more times than I can count, but I had a suspicious feeling that not all the rooms were found.

Then I walked into the room, that was locked, the last time I came here. This time, I got the bobby pin and it took 10 minutes, but it finally unlocked.

When I came in, I was shaking from a gush of wind through the open window. This room looked like it hasn't been used in years, the wooden floors were covered in dust, the walls had dust and god knows what else. I checked and there was nothing there, just a blank room.

I knocked on the walls, and after several minutes, one seemed more hallowed then the other. So I looked around for a hinge.

I found one, it was a small, golden hinge that was covered in dust.

I found the opening to the door and it creaked, loudly.

It was pitch black, so I used my flashlight on my I-phone, to look my way around.

When I realized that this was the room I saw from the dome in the backyard. I attentively walked in, not shutting the door behind me.

It seemed that the voices here were getting louder, _"She is close. She is close."_

I looked around to see where this voice was coming from, and I walked around the workshop, avoiding desks, tools, and boxes.

As usual, it was coming from the fireplace. I got down on my knees and put my head right by it.

"Hello?"

"_Jennifer! You found us! She found us!" _The little voices kept seething.

"I found you, now, can you please let me see you."

"_One second." _They said, I'm pretty sure they were discussing it.

After several minutes, they replied, _"We do not want you to see us. Sorry."_ They added, finally.

"Whatever. Can I get your names?"

"_You can call us, the 'things' that will scare you at night." _They laughed.

"Whatever. So is this like your little hideout?"

"_Yesss, it is." _They drew out the first word.

"So… I can come back… whenever?"

"_Sure."_

I wondered why they would come hid over here.

Maybe, because its secluded, dark, and lonely, just like them.

I locked the door, making sure to sneak back in there, to see what they will look like.

Because, I was curious.

* * *

I went back into my room, when my dad got off early from work and called me downstairs.

"Hey honey. I was wondering, since David is covering my shifts,, would you like to do something?"

"Sure!" I was getting forward to get out of the house. "what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking… maybe going out for ice cream?"

"Sure!" I got on my sandals and we were out the car.

When I was in the car, it felt so good to see some life, other than my family.

We passed a huge park that had freshly mowed lawn and several play sets.

"Can we take a walk at the park, also?"

"Sure sweetie." My dad parked the car and we went to the ice cream store.

It was a quaint, little store, with just 2 windows.

We walked up, "Can I please, have a large chocolate chops ice cream cone?"

"And can I please have a small vanilla cone."The teenage girl smiled, "Of course. Your total will be $3.50."

My dad paid and we finally got our ice cream and sat down on the table.

"So…. How was your school year?"

"It was good… I'm playing at a professional soccer league."

"Awesome! Do you like soccer?"

"I love it. It's awesome!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "That's good. Maybe we can get a soccer ball, and play soccer together."

"I would like that, dad."

He smiled and laughed, again. "Okay, well I have to get back soon."

"For what?"

"Your step mom and I, have to go to a charity ball for my company."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a hot-shot prosecutor." I smiled.

"So, you try to get people put in prison?"

"Exactly."

"How good are you?"

"Pretty good. Knowing that I'm a head executive lawyer."

"Cool! So… you catch on to behavior, also?"

"Yup."

"So.. Can you teach me?"

"Sure. What do you want to know."

"How do you get someone to show you who they are, if they don't want to be found."

My dad seemed suspicious, but didn't say anything, "Well, you could keep interrogating them, but the most likely way, if their not a psychopath, is to empathize with them and make them be your friend, and eventually they will come out."

So I know what I was going to do when I get home.

We played a little bit of soccer at the park, after going to the store to buy a soccer ball.

We went back into the house and I sat on my computer Facebook-ing about my day.

Sadly, the voices kept talking, _"You'll see us soon. You'll see us soon."_

* * *

**I made this chapter, kind of light, because I think we've needed one. I promise you'll get the action soon. **

**Any ideas or comments/concerns? Throw them my way... because i'll try my best to make you happy(;**

**Lauren.**


	6. Chapter 6: A new dream

**Hopefully, you guys like this chapter. There isn't much action with the voices, but then again, I want to keep this real, and the voices, I decided, needed to take a break.  
**

**So I hope you like it.**

**Lauren.**

* * *

I walked into the room, with the fireplace, and decided to ask them what they were doing there. I put my head through the fireplace and yelled, "Hello! Can I talk to you guys?"

"_Of course! She found us!"_ They seethed. _"You'll play with us now?"_

"No! I just want to see you!" I yelled.

"_Of course. Put your head through the fireplace and we'll show ourselves." _It sounded like they were laughing.

I know, you might call me stupid, but I was curious so I did.

And someone pushed me and I fell right through the fireplace.

I screamed and threw my arms in all different directions, trying to stop the fall and let me suspend in midair.

It didn't work.

I kept falling.

I landed on a cement floor with a thump and hit my head. I looked around and saw that it was a cement floor with gray walls. I got up (painfully) and tried to look around, "Hello? Anybody here?" I asked, cautiously. I didn't hear the voices, at all, so I decided to keep looking around.

It wasn't a big room, it was a square. I tried looking for a hidden door or a way out.

It was hopeless.

Eventually everything was getting blurry, I couldn't concentrate, and the next thing I know. I landed on something soft.

I woke up, on an operating table, with things standing above me.

I was dizzy but they looked green, skinny, and small, with pointy fingers, _"Now, you get to see us."_ The main one asked.

"I don't want to see you, anymore." I tried to talk, but it came out weak.

"_Don't talk, you can see the rest of them." _

"What do you mean?" I tried thrashing, trying to get out of the ropes, they tied on me.

"_Don't struggle, It makes it harder." _They said.

I screamed, screamed as loud as I can! Nobody seemed to come.

My head was free so I looked around and saw the bodies of the 3 children, all bloody and their bodies mutilated.

"I don't want to join them!" I screamed.

"_You won't, your different." _They soothed,

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and spat on them.

"_Can't do that." _They said, and injected me with something.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, screaming and panting.

_It was just a dream_. I thought, trying to catch my breath. I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom.

The sun was glistening through the window, my room blinded me by all the pinkness, and I smelled pancakes downstairs.

I took a shower, to get the sweat off me, and then ran a brush through my hair. Trying to keep the evil nightmares at bay.

When I went downstairs, I made a stop towards that room. And thought twice before I decided, to not open it.

I didn't want to know what happened.

I went downstairs and my mom was in the kitchen, making pancakes and bacon.

"I see you got dressed, good! Now how many pancakes do you want?" She asked me.

"Umm.. Maybe 2? And 2 pieces of bacon?"

"Great!" She handed them to me, with syrup and a glass of milk.

"Thanks." I smiled,

"Your welcome. Once your done, your coming with me, to go shopping."

"Why?"

"Because, your dad is going to have a party, and you need to be there, presentable." She stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't like dresses!" I stressed.

"I honestly don't care, so your going to come with me." She stressed back.

"Fine!" I grumbled, finishing my breakfast then getting ready for a shopping trip with my step mom.

How fun! I mumbled, sitting in the backseat, watching us get into the city.

* * *

It was nice, it reminded me of New York, there were plenty of buildings, some tall, some small.

Most of them were expensive brands.

"Come on, lets go to Mia's dress shop." She took my hand, and pulled me into the store.

It smelled of several bottles of strong perfume and it had a marble floor with glass windows, and isles of dresses.

"Okay, find whichever ones you want! I'll go check mine. And don't worry about the price." She exclaimed.

I went to the kids isle, and found many different type of dresses.

I tried plenty on, but one in particular caught my eye.

It was hot pink, with a chocolate brown belt that tied into the middle, in the shape of a bow. It had 2 spaghetti straps with heart jewels embedded in it. It went all the way to my heels and the bottom of it was scrunched up, and it was poofy at the bottom.

I tried it on, and in the mirror, I looked like a princess.

When I walked out, to go to the bigger mirror, my step mom found me and told me that she'll buy the dress in a heartbeat, and that I looked like a teenager.

So, she bought the dress that rang up as $500.43. I was in awe that a dress could be that much.

She took my hand and told me I had to buy shoes, make up, and accessories.

We went into Charming Charlie's, and it was huge with the store in sections based on color.

I went for the pink section and found some hot pink, short heels. They fit perfectly on me, so I grabbed them.

I went to the accessories and found a sparkly necklace that had silver and pink rhinestones. I grabbed it, then grabbed a matching bracelet.

I was horrified when my step mom paid for all this stuff and it cost $150.

I was appalled at myself for causing my dad so much money. My step mom told me that it was fine.

* * *

We went back home, where my dad kissed me while going to a meeting, planning the party.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, my daughter, Jennifer."

I shook everyone's hand and one of them kissed me on the hand. I blushed, because he was cute.

"Hi, sweetie! My name is Derek Morgan, and I work with your father. If you need anything, I'm here." He smiled.

I nodded my thanks then ran up into my room, checking my facebook.

I opened it and found that I had 20 notifications, they were all from my friends, asking about my life here.

I decided that I wouldn't lie to them, and it was growing on me. Yet, I couldn't tell them I loved it, so I just settled for something in the middle.

**It is getting better. I really love my house and room, and my dad isn't the worse. I still prefer my mothers house though.**

I could tell, that they were going to reply back to me soon, but now I had to get ready for the party in 2 hours.

I brushed my teeth and hair, again. When I swore I saw something green and small in the mirror.

I turned around to see nothing there.

_Must be my imagination_. I thought, while putting my dress and accessories on a hanger.

* * *

**Thank you, for everything. From the bottom of my heart.**

**Lauren.**


	7. Chapter 7: A new party

**Hopefully, you like this chapter! Thank you again, for all the reviews and favorites! I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... if I did, I would be happy and not going to school.. yet, I am.**

* * *

"Jennifer, come on! The party is starting in an hour!" My step mom yelled from downstairs, "hurry up! You have to do your hair!"

I rushed downstairs to see my step mom with someone. He was handsome, he had muscles with some short, black hair and a little stubble on his cheek.

"Jennifer, this is Miguel, he is my hairdresser, and he is going to give you a beautiful hairstyle. Now sit down."

I sat down on a chair, and he started working on my hair, "I'm going to make you look like a little princess." He said with a Spanish accent.

It took 35 minutes to work on my hair, but once it was done. My long blonde hair was curled to perfection, so each strand was curly and bouncy, after that it was tied up in a bun with some loose strands hanging out and a diamond barrette to complete it.

"Its beautiful!" I said, amazed.

"Thank you, princess." Miguel said, "You look beautiful. I hope to work on your hair more often."

I smiled my thanks, then went up to my room, to get changed.

When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a princess; a real, true princess. My dress went down to my ankles with my hairstyle, it looked perfect.

Like, I actually was the child of a millionaire.

I walked down the stairs, where my dad was waiting.

He was crying.

He picked me up, and twirled me around, "You look beautiful, Jenny." He said. "So beautiful!"

He kissed me on the cheek and twirled me around one more time, before putting me down.

My step mom also had tears in her eyes, "You really look beautiful, Jenny." She was as emotional as my dad. I didn't think she should be.

Maybe it had to do with her sister. I thought.

"Please, don't cry. You'll ruin my makeup." I laughed.

"Alright, Honey. Just stand here and get ready to greet the guests."

I smiled, this was easy. I stood next to my dad, with his hand holding mine.

* * *

It was 5 minutes, when the guest were starting to arrive. They greeted each of their hands, all squatting when they shook mine.

"Who is this, cutie?" Someone with blonde hair, said. She was wearing a hot red dress with some sparkles around the neckline.

"My name is, Jennifer." I smiled.

"Well, it is nice to meet you." She laughed, then shook everyone's hand.

The party was just getting started, it mainly took place in the living room, big enough to fit around 40 people who were dressed all fancy.

While there was a slow song, and people conversing. I sat there, on a table, drinking a Shirley temple, while people were dancing.

When all of a sudden, the music stopped and the announcer came on.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hotchner's household, for this charity fundraiser. In a little bit, we will be raising money for children with cancer, but for now, we heard someone special in Aaron's life is here, and we would like to celebrate with them. So Aaron, this is for you and your daughter."

Soon the lyrics started playing, and my dad picked me up. The crowd forming a circle around us.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you goGonna tell you how much I love youThough you think you already knowI remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warmYou've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

My dad and I started slow dancing, and he looked at me with such devotion in my eyes, I tried not to cry.

_You beautiful baby from the outside inChase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home againGo on, take on this whole worldBut to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

He started twirling me around, and kissing the top of my head. Telling me how much I mean to him.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stoneNow look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grownSometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your doorAs I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

My dad talked to me, while dancing.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, for not calling you, a lot. I guess, I just got busy, but I always thought about you. I even looked on your facebook and blog, to see where you were." He laughed.

"Its okay, dad. I understand. To be honest, I only thought about you a couple of times. I was too caught up with my life, and being mad at you. To remember you." I cried/sobbed at the same time.

"Its okay, sweetie! I love you too." He kissed my cheek, and spun me almost to the floor, but caught me.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside inChase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home againGo on, take on this whole worldBut to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

We started dancing, until the music was over.

Everyone applauded us and my dad twirled me, to sit down.

"That was awesome!" He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I smiled, back.

People started dancing, and applauding me.

When Derek Morgan, my dads associate, came up to me.

"Hello, honey. I really liked your dance."

"Thanks." I smiled, "So you work with my dad?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"For about 3 years."

"What do you do?"

"I'm another lawyer, who works with your father sometimes." He shrugged.

"Cool!" I said.

"Yeah, so if you need anything. Just holler." He smiled then patted me on the head.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I was kind bored, by the time the auction came around.

I was falling asleep, when they auctioned off One Direction VIP tickets.

Many people, were fighting for it.

"Here we are! One Direction VIP tickets!" The auctioneer said. "Starting at $100."

"200" Someone yelled.

"$200 do we have $300? 300. How about $400? We have $400." It kept going up to $1500.

It was between my dad and some other dude.

"$2000"

"$2500"

"$4000" My dad shouted.

He won. He grabbed the tickets then went to me, got down on one knee and said,

"Jenny, these tickets are yours. Would you like to escort me to see this British boy band?"

"Yes! Daddy!" I screamed, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, honey." My dad whispered.

"Dad, can I go to bed? I'm tired."

"Of course, honey. I love you!" He kissed my head, then I went to bed.

When I went to bed, after getting into my silk pajamas with ice cream cones on it.

* * *

I went into bed, but I felt something with my feet. I didn't want to look, but I had to.

What I saw was some yellow eyes and some sharp, huge, teeth.

"_Come play with us."_ They seethed.

I didn't know what to do, so I asked, "Why are you here?"

"_So you can come play with us. We had to do this, since we want you to play with us."_ They laughed, evilly. Then tried to grab my feet.

I screamed by heart out, trying to kick them with my feet, under the covers.

I thrashed when my dad and step mom followed by several people, came in. My dad asking what was wrong.

"M..monsters." I said, scared.

"Honey, I doubt there were any monsters." My dad reasoned while hugging me.

My step mom came and asked me a weird question.

"What did they look like?"

"Y..yellow eyes with s..sharp teeth." I screamed, curling my body into my dad's chest.

"Oh. Just asking?" She said, nervously.

"Okay." I smiled, and after a couple of minutes, I calmed down, and apologized to everyone.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It was just a nightmare." I said, my face red with embarrassment.

They all said it was fine, and they joined my mom, downstairs.

"Honey," My dad turned to face me, "Are you sure your okay?"

I shook my head.

"Alright honey, I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

"Okay, daddy. I love you!"

"Love you too. Now, try to get a goodnights sleep."

I did, but then went to my air vent and whispered at them.

"Why did you do that?"

"_Because, we want you to play with us."_

"Well, I don't. And now, I won't. So just .alone!" I yelled.

"_Noooo, we want you!"_

I ignored them, and then tried to go to bed.

* * *

**Hopefully, you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: A new scar

**Wow, i haven't updated in forever. And honestly, there is no excuse, I've been so busy with my life, and drama, that I totally forgot... So I am, really sorry.**

**If you have any suggestions on where you would like this story to go, or have other ideas, i'll try to incorporate them in here.**

**I hope nothing in this story, is going too fast for you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Wake up, Jennifer." My dad said, shaking me.

"I'm upp.." I groaned, opening my eyes just a little bit, "why can't you let me sleep in?"

"I did, its 1 o'clock." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Crap…. Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Really, and while I would love for nothing more than you to sleep in, I just want you to know that I'm going to be leaving today."

"Okay, daddy. Love you!" He kissed me head.

Then added, "If you need anything.. Just give me a call."

"Okay!" I groggily said, not really caring.

After 15 more minutes of laying in bed, I decided to take a quick shower than put on some skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black shawl.

I went downstairs to find the house empty.

I wondered where my step mom was, but I didn't care.

I was in the middle of thinking when I got a phone call, "Hello?"

"Jenny, honey!" My mom said, sweetly.

"Hi mom! I miss you so much!" I screamed.

"Same here, honey. I was just wondering how it is up there?"

"Its pretty good. Hey mom? Did you know dad got remarried?"

Apparently she did, "I knew, but good for him."

"Really?" Disbelief evident in my voice.

"Yeah, honey. Anyways I have to go, I have a new client." See, my mom is an accountant for a very popular bank.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to hear or see the 'voices' again. I was honestly sick of them making me look like a paranoid schizophrenic.

Maybe a mental hospital, will be safer. I thought to myself while getting a snack from the fridge, and sitting down on the table.

"_Hello, Jennifer!"_ Jennifer ignored them, hoping they would go away.

"_Come on Jennifer, play with us."_ They seethed.

"NO!" I screamed, then realized it was wrong when the maid came down, asking me what was wrong. I told her I was fine, and to go back to work.

"What do I have to do to you to get you to shut up!" I gritted my teeth.

"_Go into the room, so you can see us. We promise we won't do anything."_ I didn't believe them, but I was _**determined **_to make these voices go away; whatever the cost.

So if that meant going into an enclosed room, that was originally locked, and seeing some creatures. I would do it.

I went up into the room, and turned to door. It was the same as I found it.

Empty, dusty, and disgusting. I made my way, slowly, to the fireplace and talked to them, "Hello, things."

"_You came!"_ They sounded to excited for my sake.

"Yes, now come show yourselves to me." I demanded.

"_Okay, Jennifer. But, you have to be real quiet."_ They evilly laughed.

"Why?"

"_Because, you're the only one who can see us." _They stated, as if it was obvious.

"Fine." I went up to lock the door, then sat back down.

"I'm here, now get your butts out of here."

I finally saw something appearing, They were small around 2 or 3 feet, and there skin was an olive green color, with slime running down their backs. They were scrawny, and they had big, red eyes. They also walked with a limp. _"So, do you like us?" _They asked. I swear I could hear desperation in their voice.

I was too shocked to say anything, "umm…. Um…. Sure…I guess." I stammered.

"_That means you don't like to see us." _It looked like they were frowning. Then added, _"Nobody else liked us either." _

"I'm sorry, I like you. I think your very pretty." I said, real quick.

"_Yeah, that's what they all say."_ The bigger one scoffed.

"So what kind of creatures are you?"

"_We are called, the ooglies."_

"Cool name!"

"_We know right." _Then he made a sound that sounded like a holler.

Suddenly, around 30 of them appeared, all walking slowly. _"You know what to do." _The main ooglie screamed.

I tried to escape, but one of them locked the door.

Its just a dream. Its just a dream." I whispered that mantra to myself.

"_Its not a dream."_

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Because, you don't like to play with us."_

"I'm sorry.. I'll play with you."

"_Too late."_They said, then one of them, hit me with a pan and knocked me out.

When I woke up, everything was dizzy, I couldn't tell where I was. All I know is that, I was someplace soft.

"Where am I?"

"_In the room, where you found us. Silly."_

I remember now. I looked around and they were all there, staring at me.

Before I know it, they cut me open.

I couldn't scream.

I was gagged.

So, I struggled.

Only, I couldn't move.

They cut a little slit on my shoulder then injected something.

I screamed, and thrashed, but I couldn't do anything… at all.

Once they were done, they drugged me with something and I succumbed into darkness, once more.

* * *

I see pink, I'm laying on something soft, I look up and realize that I am in my room.

_Is it just a dream?_ I thought to myself, while making my way towards the mirror.

I look, in my panties and bra, to see if I have any unexplained marks on me.

I have one.

Its on my triceps. It is about and inch in length and it is still red and bruised. I feel something underneath it.

Making sure no one is here, I lock the bathroom door, and grab a knife. Attempting to cut the thing out, and make sure it never happens again.

It hurts when I press the knife on my skin, I want to cry out in pain, but getting this thing out of me, is more important. It hurts, even more, when it pierces my skin, letting a thick, red substance make a little stream of blood, running down my arm. Once it is deep enough, I try to feel for anything …. Something, to tell me that there is a sign and that I'm _not_ crazy,

"_It won't help!" _The voices said, again. _"It won't help! Its stuck with you!"_

I used a towel to block the air vent, and feel around in my skin some more.

When just my luck, my dad opens the bathroom door and see's me cutting myself.

"Jenny, what happened?" He asked me, slowly.

"N … nothing." I said, my voice wavering.

"Something happened, and why are your fingers all bloody. I'm not an expert, but usually if you cut yourself, your fingers don't get all bloody." My dad said, while cleaning it up. He turned to look at me again, "Tell me what happened. Now" He says, a little forcefully.

"You won't believe me." I mumbled.

"What won't I believe honey?" He sat down next to me.

"There …. Is ….. S-something in my arm." I stutter.

"Who put it there?" My dad tried to humor me.

"Stop humoring me, dad." I crossed my arms.

"Fine, there is nothing inside of you." My dad says with such certainty in his voice, that I _almost _believe him.

"Yes, there is. You just can't see it, because it is microscopic." I retort back.

I can tell me dad is getting tired, so he makes a suggestion. "Why don't you take a bath, then get dressed, and you can lay down with me, in my bed, and we can watch a movie. Would you like that?" His voice taking on a caring tone; once more.

"Sure." I smile, and take a shower.

When I'm in, I hear my dad making a phone call.

* * *

I snuggle up in the duvet of my dad's bed, it is a tempur pedic and it is so comfy, I never want to leave. My dad climbs in and puts the movie, _Cinderella_ on.

"We use to watch this movie, all the time, when you were younger. Did you know that?"

I laughed, and looked up at him, "Yeah, I remember. You always made the popcorn and bought snacks for us, that mom wouldn't let us have." I pause, "But you snuck them in anyways."

"I remember."

"So dad, where is Emily?" I ask.

"With her friends, most likely. She won't come back till soon."

"Oh, cool!" I say, snuggling up into my dad, watching a movie.

I turn to look at my dad, and realizes that he has an frustrated expression on his face, "What's wrong, dad? Do you need to get something off your chest." I mumble.

"No honey, its not important, right now. I'll tell you tomorrow. Promise!"

"Alright. I love you dad." I say again, while falling asleep.

"I love you to, Blondie." He ruffles my hair, before he sings me a lullaby. One he used to sing when I was younger.

The nightmares didn't come, and I didn't hear the voices.

* * *

**Hope you like it. And, i'm really sorry, again.**

**Lauren.**


	9. Chapter 9: A new attitude

**Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy, and had a lot of drama in my life. So here it is.**

**I really hope you like where i'm going with this story.**

**And also thank you to all the reviews/favorites/story alerts, because it means alot. And thank you for staying with me throughout this story.**

**I finally have an idea of where this story is heading; so expect more updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

When I woke up, my dad was gone; I was still in his bed. I looked on my arms and realized that yesterday hasn't been a crazy dream, like I hoped. It was real. _God. My dad probably thinks I'm a schizophrenic now. _I thought bitterly.

I got up, and went downstairs to make her breakfast. When her dad and step mom were at the table,

"Jenny, please sit down." My dad said. I was nervous; like, really nervous.

I did, then he started talking. "This is hard for me, but you aren't going to like what I suggested." He winced.

"You got me a therapist." I said, gritting my teeth. "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" I screamed.

"Jenny-bee, calm down. Its going to help you."

"NO DAD! I'M NOT CRAZY! THERE IS THIS THING IN MY ARM!" I screamed, and was about to run out, when my dad caught me.

"Jennifer McKenna Jareau, calm down." He stated.

I didn't. I just kept hitting at his chest and screaming in his face, all while he was whispering soothing words in my ear.

When I realized what I was doing, I stopped and just cried in his arms. I never yelled at anyone, ever, except my mom, sometimes. But, other than that I've never gotten mad. Yet, when my dad did something to help me; I yelled at him and physically hurt him. _What have I done?_ I thought to myself, letting my dad comfort me.

"I'm s-sorry, dad." I said, wiping my tears with my sleeves, "I'm so, so sorry."

He pulled me back into a hug, and then made me look him in the eyes.

"Sweetie, you don't need to apologize. Now, I want you to understand that I only recommended a therapist, because I thought it would help you, and make you happier." He said, tenderly, "You are _not_ and _never _will be mental in my mind. I just want you to be happy, and not be in pain," He reasoned.

I seemed to give in, "Fine! Make the stupid appointment; but, I might not say anything." I murmured, running up to my room. Going to cry since no one would ever, believe me. In a million years.

I was too caught up with my parents, that now, did I only realized that I wasn't hearing the voices, like usual. It was quiet. I went down the stairs, silently listening to their conversation.

"Aaron, honey. Don't worry, Jennifer will get better; she is just stressed out right now." My step-mom said, putting an arm on my dad's shoulders.

"I know, but she is scaring me." My heart almost stopped at his confession, I never wanted him to be scared _for_ me. "I mean, you should of seen her, in the bathroom, last night. She was literally freaked, literally believing something was in her." _There is_, I thought, but dismissed it. "I mean her eyes, not once, did I ever imagine I would see that look in her eyes; She was scared to death, her eyes were frightened and she looked around, scared. And, she was in so much pain. I could also see it in her eyes." He paused, then continued. "And never, in a million years, did I _ever_ want to see that face on my daughter. I would rather die, then see that." My heart grew so much bigger at his other confession.

"Okay, maybe I can go talk to her?" My step mom said, with almost a pleading tone.

_Why does she want to talk to me so bad? _I thought, racing up the stairs; pretending I didn't hear any word of that conversation.

It was a near 5 minutes, when my step mom knocked on my door, "May I come in?"

I nodded, and made room for her at the foot of my bed. "To be honest, I don't think your crazy." She admitted to me.

"Y-you don't?" I asked, my eyes hopeful. Knowing that someone might believe me.

"I honestly don't, yet, I can't be 100% sure. Did you know that I lived here when I was younger?" She questioned.

"I had a feeling." I said.

"Well, I had a sister. Her name was, Elena. She disappeared from here, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Sympathy very evident in my voice.

"Yeah, but before that." She paused, and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Telling her it is okay to go on.

And that, I will listen.

She continued, "Before she disappeared, she apparently was freaking out and saying she was hearing voices."

I was shocked, it sounded like me. "She was literally scared to death, and she thought that someone was out to get her." I gave her a tissue, "I told her that there was no one, but every single day, she would come into my room, at night, and I would read her a bedtime story." She gave a little laugh at that part, "When I was at a party…. I came home and found her missing. I still don't know what happened to her."

"Did she say anything about what the mystery 'people' look like?" I asked.

"Not really, I just hope that you aren't going suffer the same fate, as the rest of the children." She admitted, "Because even though I just know you, you seem like an amazing kid, who doesn't deserve what is happening to you."

I gave her a hug out of nowhere. She seemed surprised.

"It'll get better, trust me." I said, then added, "Thank you for believing me."

"Your welcome." She smiled, "Now, come on. I'll make you something for lunch." I took her hand, and still in my jammies, we raced each other down the stairs.

* * *

After we had lunch, we talked about random girl stuff until she had to leave for work. I gave her a hug, and was actually looking forward to when she came home.

I even surprised myself at that thought.

I went into my room, to watch a movie with tons of chocolate and sweets, when I heard the voices, again.

"_We watch you!" _They seethed, and for some odd reason, I felt like punching them in the face and kicking them in their private parts. If they have any.

"Get whatever you put in me. OUT!" I screamed at them.

"_Never. We like to keep track of you."_ They seethed again.

So I asked them a question, that has been on my mind, "Did you have something to do with the disappearances of the children in this house."

I was surprised when they answered, _"Maybe. Maybe not. You have to decide."_

"Decided on what? That you did it? Because, I _know_ you did." I stated, firmly.

"_Whatever you say. All I know is that, you don't want to end up like them. Come play with us. We'll keep you safe." _They lied.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"_No, we will. There is something __**much**__ more evil than us, child. Consider this your warning." _They said,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_The chief said you deserve to know the truth, since you know more than the rest of them. We are your friends, child. Not the enemy."_

"Yeah, well prove it to me, take this chip -or whatever- and take a break." I seethed.

"_No Jennifer, we can't. We need to keep you safe._"

I put my head on the pillow, not listening to the voices anymore, and thinking of the therapist I was supposed to see tomorrow.

I had so many questions.

Like, 'Will the therapist suggest I go to a mental institution?"

"Why did they put the chip in me?"

"Why is my step mom being so nice to me?"

"Why am I acting not like myself."

"Why are the voices, suddenly changing their approach and attitude?"

But the most important one,

"If there is a bigger threat, what is it?"

* * *

**Now this is pretty much the basis of the bigger storyline here, so its going to get more intense. I hope.**

**Lots of love, and almost HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**-Lauren 3**


End file.
